


You can't go, I love you

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, F/F or F/M, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not a Love Story, This is sad my dudes, but i am posting it any way, depending on what you want, gender ambiguous OC, im not proud of this, like not really, no character death shown, or maybe yes really, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: It was complete uncontrolled chaos, people were screaming, there was blood on the floor and the stench of death in the air. This was sup odes to be simple, supposed to be easy. Get in do our job and get out. But now we were never going to truly recover from what was soon to happen, I wasn’t sure what was happening but at least I knew that.oc's power explained in the notes (you need to understand them to understand the story best)





	You can't go, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This oc has powers of freezing time, but can not manipulate they are not touching at the time of the freeze. For example, if they stop time and move a book from the table to the floor, when they resume time the book will 'glitch' back to the table before time starts, as if it was never changed. But if they are touching the book when they freeze time they can move it and the effects will stay, this only works on none living things.

It was complete uncontrolled chaos, people were screaming, there was blood on the floor and the stench of death in the air. This was sup odes to be simple, supposed to be easy. Get in, get the new drugs that had taken ahold of the streets, and get out. But now we were never going to truly recover from what was soon to happen, I wasn’t sure what was happening but I knew that. 

It was dark, I haded the dark It brought back to many sour memories, and left the taste of fear pungent in my mouth. My arms were throbbing from being held behind my back for so long. I was trying not to panic, remember asses your surroundings, find the best way to fix things, and execute the plan. 

My surroundings were, in the simplistic way to put it, complete and utter shit. Robin was growing on the floor somewhere to my left three men kicking him and keeping him down. Beast boy struggling, and letting out and anguished yell from inside the nest made of a strange metal mesh, keeping from changing his shape any large or smaller, I could see it cutting into his skin leaving angry red marks on his face, arms, and legs. Kori was screaming profanities while being tied down to a nearby chair by some more goons, who clearly had a ruff time defeating her, that brought some comfort, if nothing else. 

But what truly put the fear of god in my was raven, sweet, beautiful, amazing raven, my best friend. Lately something more that I couldn’t quite understand, we had never talked about what those little kisses meant, shared in quiet rooms alone, or the big ones, after a hard day, or a rough mission. Even more unexplainable were the flighting touches, brief looks, and how her hand fit so gently and naturally into mine. Now I fear we never will. 

For she is kneeling infant and away from me, hands shaking on the ground, head facing the floor, a man with the bare of his gun just standing a foot away. The look of pure evil and malice put the fear of god in me, more than any stupid clown, or dark long nights that would never end, he was going to take her from me, and the last of my hope along with her. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL HER” the atmosphere changed dimity, everyone stopped and a hush fell over the room. I could hear my heart beat, and dicks pained slow breaths. this monster started talking very quickly. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, it's your fault, no one needed to die. We could have all just walked away, me with my money, you with your heads. But you need to understand I’m not the bad guy here, I'm just trying to make an honest living” the man was visibly shaking, the gun in his hands moving up and down, side to side, ever so slightly. He had complete lost it, you could see it in his eyes, it wasn’t an unfamiliar sight. A look of fear, yet understanding, these people were by far the most dandruff there was, for they did not fear death, or punishment, they could not see reason, and would never stand down.  Dick apparently did know this. 

“Look I know your frustrated but we can talk this out, this dissent have to end in blood. You haven’t killed anyone yet and you don’t have to go down that path we can help you.” He yelled exactly what I was thinking and begging him not to realize “BULLSHIT” Fuck, this can’t possibly get any worse. A thought to almost garnet things to get 10x worse, this was no different as I heard sirens approaching outside this made the anxious man TERRIFIED. I could see his breath quickening and his eyes darting around the room. Suddenly everything happened to fast. 

Greyson somehow jumped up with what was probably at least three broken ribs and rushed the man, who, in what I can only assumed was blind fear and fury curled his finger around the trigger and all four us screamed at what was about to happen. Then it stopped, I stopped them, frozen in time. Dick sprinting, already across the room, his left leg in the air and his right propelling himself along the ground, Garfield in mid attempted transformation, his skin a deep dark green and fangs halfway protruding out of his mouth. Kori, eyes glowing with rage, hands glowing with fire. Then I looked straight up and ahead, to what I feared, the gun with a bullet peeking out of the nose, about only 1 and a half feet from ravens dark purple hair. I quickly wormed my way out of the man's hands that had been holding me captive, it wasn’t hard as his muscles had been put on pause. 

No matter how many times I stopped time, the different pictures they created never stop amazing me. Sometimes they would be funny, like pausing an animated film and catching an unnatural and silly face one of the characters. But sometimes it would just show what the inevitable was, unable to be stopped. I slowly walked over to raven and for the first time sense shit hit the fan got a good look at her face, hair hanging down, knuckles white and fingernails digging into the floor, she had a snarl on her face, eyes painted over with rage at this mad man, good to know my raven was still there. 

I sat down head in my hands just staring at the red hot bullet swimming violently towards my best friend, the person who had fished me out of my darkest moments and helped me see the light, witch was rather poetic seeing as she was supposed to be some sort of antichrist. Ok the situation had been assessed, still shit. Now to make a plan, I hated moments like this, I could change time, I couldn't slow it down, I could just stop it, only for a moment, and then everything would go back to normal. I could move things, or people. The only person who could ever be affected was myself, everything always went back to exactly how it was. With a quaking breath I had created my plan. 

Tears in my eyes I stood up and wrapped my torso around ravens head and the rest of her body, blocking her from the gun. I doubted I would survive this, a shot straight to chest at almost point blank range, the odds were extremely low. And it's not like I didn’t want to die, sadly I had never planned on making it past 30 at the most, its just I had says hoped for something less painful, and with a bit less of a mess for my fiends to leave behind. Im sad to report my life didn’t flash before my eyes, but I did feel a form of regret, not over myself, I would soon be dead, gone forever unable to regret what would never happen. But still I didn’t want the others to have to face my end. To call bruce and tell him that they lost me, to have t clean up the carnage from there bodies, take my body away, and plan and attend my funeral. But it was me or raven, and I would never hesitate to put my life down for hers, and I was too selfish to have to mourn her. I knew it would kill me if I ever had to do it, so this was best. 

I just regretted one thing, I could never tell her what I had only just found out myself, so I whispered it into her hair ‘I love you’ now there was only one thing left to do, execute. 

I only registered a few things once the emend pain hit my abdomen, a yell and thump from behind me, what I assumed was dick and the now killer, and most heartbreaking, ravens voice. “NO, NO PLEASE” I fell into her arms as a wave of darkness shot out from her, nocking everyone but us in the room into the walls. 

She put her hands on what I assumed was my atomic where the shot must have been, but it was all getting too foggy to understand, everything was going slow, and my ears has stopped working. She was speaking to me, saying words I could not hear. But I understood the look on her face and the movement on her mouth as I slipped into a coffering darkness. ‘Please no, you can’t go, no, I love you, I love you’.


End file.
